Currently, two methods are mainly used to fabricate flexible substrates. The first one is a roll-to-roll method, in which electronic devices are disposed on a flexible layer directly via printing to create a flexible substrate. However, as the conventional printing technology is not sophisticated enough, it can only be used to fabricate products having relatively low precision requirement, with the non-defective rate being low and product quality being poor. A second method is the currently very popular “attach and remove” method, according to which, a flexible layer is attached onto a hard substrate via an adhesive layer, a high-power laser beam is used to scan the back surface of the hard substrate after disposing electronic devices on the flexible layer, ageing the adhesive layer to peel the flexible layer from the hard substrate, thereby obtaining a flexible substrate provided with the electronic devices. However, such a method requires scanning with the high-power laser beam, the production efficiency is low and the production cost is high; moreover, the peeling is of poor uniformity, which can easily cause residuals at the back surface of the flexible layer.